1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to archery bows and in particular to bowstring silencer means which engage the bow string and thereby reduce the sound of the bowstring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bowstring silencer devices have been disclosed which eliminate or minimize the characteristic "twang" generated by releasing the bowstring to propel an arrow from the bow. This noise has long plagued archers and bow hunters, since it almost invariably produces a reflex action in a hunted animal, causing it to flinch and thereby avoid the arrow directed toward it.
Most modern bows are "compound" bows comprising a handle, paired flexing limbs emergent from the handle, pulley wheels mounted upon the distal extremities of the limbs, a cable extending in a doubled crossing path between the pulley wheels, and a bowstring disposed in a straight line between the ends of the cable and in alignment with the rear extremities of the pulley wheels. A cable guide rod extends rearwardly from the handle to control the position of the cable laterally with respect to the bow.
Prior disclosures of bowstring silencers have involved devices which generally attach to the bowstring, as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,584,615; 3,756,214; 4,080,951; and 5,016,604. Such devices have a tendency to detract somewhat from the total energy deliverable by the bowstring to the arrow. Some of such devices cause damage to the bowstring, and occasionally fall off the bowstring during use. Some older silencer devices are not amenable to use on compound bows, or require customized installation or cannot accommodate different bows.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a device for use in a compound bow to minimize the noise generated upon release of the bowstring from the drawn position.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a device as in the foregoing object which can easily be installed upon a compound bow.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device of the aforesaid nature which is compatible with left and right hand bows.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a device of the aforesaid nature which permits adjustability to accommodate the specific characteristics of a particular bow.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a device of the aforesaid nature of simple, light weight and rugged construction amenable to low cost manufacture.
These and other beneficial objects and advantages will be apparent from the following description.